


Broken Inside

by JennyJeevas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anorexia, Boyfriends, Cute, Cutting, Dark, Depressing, Drarry, Lemon, M/M, Sad, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Content, Spoilers, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyJeevas/pseuds/JennyJeevas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Draco is an arrogant, evil child!" Some might say, but he is only a child after all. This is the story of Draco's sixth year at Hogwarts and the preasure that came with the task the dark lord gave him and how he was forced to accept help from his worst enemy, or maybe it's more than friendship.. When you are broken, nothing matters anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Inside

This is my first ever Harry Potter fanfic and I can tell now that it was awile sience I read the 6th book so some details will be wrong, deal w/ it. No, I shouldn't be like that, Ill have no readers then. But as you will notice, my english sucks.. But to my defence, so does my Word, it always say different than what it is so.. 

I do not own Harry Potter, it's characters or much talent but I do own this story and I will try to post chapters as I finish them.   
But reviews makes me work faster, just sayin'. 

This is a story about Draco Malfoy and his struggles, a story about a lonely child and his fears.   
R&R, please

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was pitch-black. So black that you wouldn't even see your hand even if you held it just some centimeters from your face. So black that every shadow turn into a monster and every sound is transformed into the sound of a serial killer's boot as he track you down on his way to kill you.  
Suddenly a light was lit some meters from him and he turned his head towards it. He could make out a child from the darkness, the child had blonde hair and gray eyes and ran around and the boy's laugh was the only thing that dared to break the silence.  
He took some step towards the sound and soon he could clearly see the scene before him. The room was lit with one lonely candle to keep out the night and the child was chasing the brown lightning that was the family's cat.  
The child tried to grab the cat and every time he missed he smiled and another happy sound followed the other. Even the cat seemed amused by this game as he ran as close to the kid as he dared to then bolt off again and bring out the sound into the empty room.  
Or atleast they both thought that it was empty.

A flash of green came through the room, so powerful that it blew out the candle on its way. The child didn't have time to think, nor act, as the bolt met the cat and the cat fell down to never move again.  
He heard a short spell from his father and then the room was lit up as if one hundred candles were placed at the tip of his father's wand. But the boy only had eyes for his pet as he took it up in his arms,  
"S-scorpius? H-hey scorpius, wake up! You can't fall asleep now, we haven't finished playing yet! Scorpius!" The boy gently shook the cat in his arms but it didn't move at all, just lay there in his eternal sleep. Tears started to fall from the boys young eyes,  
"Wake up!" he wanted to scream but the words left him as only a whisper. The man looked as his son and one could almost feel the anger in the man's present.  
"Didn't I tell you to go to bed?" The man asked and his voice was almost shaking with rage. "You killed him, Dad! Why did you kill him?" The child cried out with tears running from his face and his small hands closed as fists.  
"I told you to go to bed but you didn't! You disobeyed me." The man said and his light blond hair almost glowed in the bright light. "You killed him!" The child screamed as high his tiny voice could go. Then the man's voice filled the room and screamed the word that would haunt his child for the rest of his life; "Crusio!"

He turned his eyes away but he couldn't keep the child's scream out of his mind. Tears fell from his eyes while he waited for her to come, come and end the scream that broke his heart. "Lucius?! It's Draco, your son! Stop it! STOP IT!".

There she was, the only person he accepted as his family; His mother with the beautiful voice and face. But the face was now covered in pain and fear. She run to the man that is her husband and grab his arm, forcing him to end the spell on the boy that now just lay there, as unmoving as the cat next to him.  
The man gives the woman a single slap on the cheek that made her fall down to the floor before he put his wand back, "I have no son." He said coldly before exiting the room. The scene started to fade in the corners, as he knew it would. It always did. The woman ran to the child and put his head into her knee and hugged him and started to pet his hair. "Shh.. Don't cry. You are safe now.. He has been this way since The dark lord died. It's not your fault. He loves you very much."

The woman kept on whispering sweet nothings in his ears as everything faded to black and the only thing he could hear was a soft whisper in his mind.  
A whisper about that everything would be OK one day,  
a whisper about that he really was loved,  
a voice that whispered 'Crusio'.


End file.
